It's Not Romance
by pinkpower
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MOVIE! Craig and Manny have a talk during the concert, but does Craig really want to hear it? A lot of Jay and Manny mentions. It could be a multi chapter story, but let's see on the reviews I get.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: As a Cranny fan, I lose all hope for Craig and Manny getting back together. (Yeah, right.) Yet as a Janny, I find I'm ecstatic about the actual Jay and Manny engagement. Finally, as an anto-Crash/Crellie, I say to Craig, "You suck, Manning!" **

Manny sat on top of one of the round tables, with a stupid grin on her face. You could even say that she was glowing. Jay was her fiancé now, and she couldn't be happier. Emma and Liberty danced together to Craig's newest song, "My Window." It was probably for Ashley, but Manny truly didn't care. Jay was her reason for staying alive today and why she would wake up tomorrow. Yes, she had fallen completely in love with him. It wasn't planned, but after all the things he did for her, Manny realized what else could it be? She needed him in her life to keep her sane, and unlike Craig, Jay felt the same way.

Speaking of Craig, he finished up his song and started walking off the stage. He whispered something in Ashley's ear, and then the two went their separate ways. Those two were obviously destined to be together. Deep down, Manny knew that hurt her heart and she wondered if Jimmy would be all right. Craig had once been her whole world, but now she realized that loving him was only the first step to finding true happiness. Manny knew how to love, because of Craig. And yet, Manny also knew how not to trust a guy, because of him. Mr. Rock star had taught the young actress a few things about the lesson of love, but she knew that Jay would treat her right.

Craig sat down next to her, figuring it was all right to talk to her. He had been watching her with Jay from the stage. He and Ashley shared a few knowing glances about the couple. Craig loved Manny, truly, and he was glad that she found somebody who made her happy like that. The way that Manny looked at Jay had been so incredibly inspiring. He wondered if he ever looked at Ashley like that or vice-versa.

Manny rolled her eyes. "You certainly were a surprise, Manning."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Craig replied. "And with Jay."

Manny smiled. "I've never been so happy. Jay drove all the way to my future college just to give me my demo tape. Then, he got me a second chance to audition. Nobody has ever done anything that nice for me, Craig. At first, he was just to give me some independence from my Dad, and it became so much more." Manny extended her left hand to Craig. "It's fake. We were fake engaged for awhile, but now it's for real."

Craig laughed, looking at the fake diamond. "That's great, Manny, but don't you think you're rushing things?"

Manny sighed, "Weren't you rushing things when you asked Ashley to marry you?"

"That was cold, Manny," Craig said, sarcastically. "You cut me really deep."

"When I broke up with you, I thought that I would never get over you, but you're just so last year now. I loved you for so long and here I am. I'm with a guy who has broken so many hearts and as corny as this is going to sound, he somehow managed to heal mine." Manny couldn't help, but blush.

Craig felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach. Was he sick of listening to Manny go on and on about her newfound happiness with Jay Hogart? But that would mean he's jealous, and he wasn't jealous. Craig was happy for Manny, and if she was happy so was he. Then, why did he feel like shutting Manny up and telling her to forget about Jay? "He sounds great for you."

"Craig, you hurt me really badly, but when I saw you on the stage with Ashley, you said that she is your inspiration. You love her. Our relationship was only one-sided. Jay inspires me, and he loves me like I love him. I love you, Craig. I'll always love you. I know that nothing you can do will ever change that, but now I'm ready to let go of you. I wasn't ever able to do that before." Manny noticed Craig's puzzled expression. She wrested her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for putting me through all that drama, Craig."

"I'm really sorry about all that, Manny. If I could take it back…" he trailed off realizing that he'd be lying if was going to say that he would take it back.

"I know you would, Craig. That's why I know you will never love me and I'm okay with that. But I wouldn't." Manny said.

If only she knew how Craig felt about her. He might not ever be able to get back what he had. But, he had Ashley to make amends with. Didn't that mean anything in his accomplishments? _Because way deep down, no matter how much Ashley inspires you, you know that she isn't the one who you want to be with, right Craig? You had so many chances to be with Manny and you blew every single one of them. Now she has somebody who would move heave and hell for her, why on Earth would she want to be with you? Jay loves Manny. Manny loves Jay. Manny loves you, still, but she wouldn't ever make that mistake again. Way to go, Manning!_

"For what it's worth, Manny, it's not romance, but something more important." Craig just quoted one of his own songs, but he hoped Manny would figure out where he was going with it.

Her lip quivered for a moment, trying to get the words out, "You want to be friends?"

"I lost you from my world multiple times, and I don't want to do that again. And if I can still have the privilege of being your friend, you can count on me to make it work. So, how about it," he questioned.

"Sounds good to me!" Manny exclaimed.

"Hey, Santos!" A deep voice yelled, getting closer. "Wanna dance?"

"What do you think, Hogart?" She answered, getting off the table. "I'll see you later, Craig."

Jay led her to the dance floor, where they danced as if they were already married. Craig noticed that both were glowing with love. He had felt that way with Manny, Ashley, and Ellie, but Manny was always 

the one to come back. But, she wouldn't come back this time. He loved her and it had taken him this long to figure it out. Oh, the irony of it all!


End file.
